cafe surprise
by robyn-take-that
Summary: Naruto a young boy has been living with his Aunt and Uncle since he was 10. His 17th birthday is coming up in three months and what surprise will await him at the cafe, will it be good or bad. Watch as friendships grow and love blooms between three teens. Sasu-Gara-Naru, later on in the story their will be boy x boy action but i will wanr you when.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is a new story which i have thought of. I hope you like it and please read and review. please no flaming and this will eventually have boy x boy action in so i am warning you now and i will warn you again later on. I am sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors you may find but Thanks Robyn_take_that**

* * *

**Café Surprise**

It was summer time in Konoha; all the children were out of school for their summer break and were running around and playing with their families. One child with blond hair and blue eyes was not as happy as them; you see he lost his parents in a tragic incident involving his brother Kyuubi. This young teenager has been living with his Aunt and his Uncle for the past 6 years. They have just moved for the 4th time to Konoha Village where they have recently just opened a little café on the corner of Main Street, during the school term the blond teen will be attending Konoha high but when he got home, he would help out with the café and during the week-ends.

The Café was a smallish size but big in business, people from all over Konoha had heard about the amazing sweets which they could get there and decided to go and see for themselves. The café was beautifully designed, on the outside of the café were a few little tables and chairs where customers could go and sit down if they choose to; but the really magic was on the inside. The inside was decorated with such home-like touches such as the cream walls with a light brown laminated floor which was where the till was. There was a separate room where tables and chairs were arranged for customers who wished to sit down, the walls were a light green and the carpet was a light forest green which contrasted the oak wood tables and chairs perfectly.

In the main part of the café was the sweet bar which was filled with all different types of old and new sweets. (They are not really old sweets that have been there for ages but the old recipes for the sweets) Next to the sweet bar was a table which held different bowls with a verity of fruits on it. Behind the counter were ceiling high shelves stacked with different freshly baked bread of all sizes, shapes, textures and different ingredients.

At the back of the café was the kitchen with all new equipment, new cupboards and sides, new everything really, the walls were painted a light brown and the floor was tiled with dark brown nearly black tiles; there were also some tiles where the oven was and they were a light brown also with different shades entwined together.

Just Like Tsunade said "downstairs is work, upstairs is home" She used to say that as soon as they moved in that they would have home upstairs and the café downstairs.

But upstairs was just a homely as downstairs in the café, the living room had badge walls with a fluffy light brown carpet that ran through the hall and to our separate bedrooms, it also had a TV stand on one side of the room with a brand new TV sitting on top of it, underneath that were the cupboards which were full of DVD's. On the wall next to it was a row of book shelves with all different books on it. There are two brown leather couches in the middle of the room with a coffee table in the middle, there were also photos of their happier times and some random pictures Jiraiya had picked out. Tsunade's and Jiraiya's bedroom was a light crimson colour with wooden furniture which consisted of Chester-draws, wardrobe, bed, night stands, book self and a small wicker basket for their laundry.

In the blond's bedroom, the furniture was the same as his Uncles and Aunts, wood. But his room was different, the young boy loved to draw and create things, so he asked Tsunade for different paints and brushes and art supplies so he could decorate it himself. He created crazy patterns with the brushes and paint; he used his hands to add finer detail to certain places, and created a backing scene of a sunset.

He painted the rest of the wall as though it was an actual sunset as it expanded out from red to yellow to orange to a light purple to a darker purple to a light blue and then to a midnight blue. His bed was positioned next to the window, he had a desk next to his own bathroom and his wardrobe and Chester-draws were on the other side of the room the same side as his main door was.

XX 3 days after moving in and setting up and getting ready to start their first day XX

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in Konoha village. The sun was high in the sky accompanied by clear blue skies. The birds were singing and children were playing along the streets and at the parks. Stores were open and some were just opening. On the corner of Main Street there is a new café which has just opened. A young high school boy who is 16 years old lived there, along with his uncle Jiraiya and Auntie Tsunade; he has always lived with them because his parents died in a tragic accident 6 years ago.

Today was a new day for the boy as he began baking fresh bread and cakes ready for the customers, with the help of Jiraiya while Tsunade handled to main shop for customers. As they started baking they also started getting their first lot of customers and Tsunade needed a hand.

"Naruto will you come and help me please" Tsunade asked as she rushed around gathering things for a certain customer.

"Sure Tsunade, who's next please" Naruto a blond haired teen asked as he walked over to the counter to help a customer.

"Hi young man, could I please have one of those" the old lady asked as she pointed to a certain sweet she would like.

"Certainly ma'am, would you like to take it away or eat-in?" Naruto asked the lady.

"I think I will take it away this time" the lady said and Naruto gave her a kind and gentle smile before bagging her purchases up and giving it to her.

"Okay that will be 4 Yen please" Naruto said as he accepted the money and placed it in the till before saying goodbye and asking for the next customer.

As the day went on they became even busier than they thought they would have and were all very happy with everything. By lunch time everyone died down and the café became quiet. Tsunade went and started making more cakes and sweets while Jiraiya baked more bread. Naruto was cleaning the front of the café where people had sat down and left their rubbish.

"Hey look at the cute blond" a girl with Chesnutt hair said to her friends as they came round the corner which caused Naruto to look up at what the girls had just said.

"Awwww, he's looking our way lets go talk to him" another girl with blonde hair and violet tips said which got the girls giggling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GANG WAY…" a boys voice was heard as someone came dashing through in one of the shopping trollies and down the road. But it was too late he crashed into Naruto who twisted his ankle as he went down.

"Nice one Kiba" a girl with pink hair said as she ran over to Naruto who was holding his ankle in pain while glaring at Kiba.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan I didn't mean to hit him…but hey you alright Blondie" the one known as Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I'm good" Naruto said as he managed to pull himself up but winced at the pain in his ankle.

"Wow Kiba that was great" another boy who was a little bigger said as he came over to the little conversation.

"Oh My Gosh are you alright?" a group of girls came over as they examined Naruto for any injuries.

"Nope I'm fine thanks for thinking about me" Kiba said not realising they weren't talking to him.

"Not you, you blabbering idiot" the pink haired girl said hitting Kiba over the head.

"You what's your name" said a rather gruff voice coming from a boy with raven coloured hair as he walked up with a small group of boys who was with the others around Naruto.

"N…Naruto" Naruto said as he looked at everyone around him.

"Well Naruto-Kun, my name is Ino, this is Hinata, Ten-Ten and Temari oh and over there is build-board brow" Ino said pointing her thumb over to the pink haired girl.

"Sorry about here she has no manors, I am Sakura, this is Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba you know, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino and Sasuke and that's Ino Pig" Sakura said pointing to each of the boys.

"Hi" Naruto said a little nervous of what was happening.

"So Naruto-Kun we haven't seen you around here before; you new or something?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here a few days ago with my Aunt and my Uncle" Naruto said as he turned and started to clean up his mess.

"Why are you cleaning up dude let the owners deal with it I would just run if I were you" Kiba said as he looked at everyone smirk.

"Well that's the thing, my Aunt and Uncle own this café so, technically I need to clean up this mess" Naruto said making their smirks disappear.

"You live here" Ino asked shocked

"Yes, downstairs is work and upstairs is home" Naruto said pointing up to the top of the building.

"Wow, what do you sell?" Choji asked getting excited about the different foods to eat.

"Come on in and I will be with you shortly" Naruto said as he limped over to the fallen table and chairs while everyone went inside apart from a certain Raven haired teen and a Red haired teen.

"Erm, so Naruto why did you move here?" Sasuke asked as he came over to give him a hand as well as Gaara.

"Erm…it's something I don't really fancy talking about, just something that happened many years ago" Naruto said as he limped inside and over to the counter where Choji was nearly drooling over it.

"How long have you been with your Aunt and Uncle?" Gaara asked as Naruto sorted some samples out for the teens.

"Since I was 10, I turn 17 in three months" Naruto said as he finally sorted the samples out.

"What are they?" Kiba asked not looking pleased with the little amount of food.

"There samples, Kiba" Naruto said Kiba's name slowly hoping he got the right person. "It's no point in buying the whole cake or sweet if you don't like it so I prepared you all some samples, I don't know if any of you have allergies so…" Naruto started not sure what else to say.

"Yeah, Gaara is allergic to Nuts, and so is Sasuke and Hinata" Neji said as he looked at the different sweets to try.

"Okay that's a lot easier erm, here" Naruto said as he looked over the sweets and moved the nuts onto a separate plate. "These have nuts in and these don't" Naruto said smiling at the group of teens.

"You know, you really think of others properly don't you?" Temari said as she took a bite of the chocolate swirl.

"Sure do, so how do you like them?" Naruto asked and only got heavenly looks from all of them apart from two Gaara and Sasuke who rarely ever ate sweets. "Is something wrong with them" he asked Gaara and Sasuke who shook their heads.

"No it's just we don't really like sweets that much" Gaara said not trying to disappoint Naruto.

"No problem, do you like fruit?" Naruto asked and got two nods in return. "Good wait here I will be bag shortly" Naruto finished as he went over to the fruit section and grabbed a load of different fruits and two small plastic pots. The group of teenagers looked over to see what he was doing only to see him washing his hands and then cutting the fruit into different sizes and a few of them into different shapes.

"What's he doing?" Choji asked.

"Not sure dude, not sure at all" Kiba said placing another piece of food into his mouth and melting at the taste.

"Here you go" Naruto said handing Gaara and Sasuke two fruit salads with two small sporks to eat it with.

"Thanks" they said and started eating it.

"Well I'll go cut up some more sweets and cakes for you, they can be on the house this time" Naruto said as he went off to cut up some more cakes and sweets for the teens.

"Wow, he's really good and kind" Gaara whispered to Sasuke who totally agreed.

"Yeah, and we can't let anyone else have him" Sasuke said as they tucked into their fruit salads while Naruto brought over more sweets and cakes to try remembering to place the nut filled ones onto a different plate before wandering off to clean up a little.

"Naruto I need you to do me a favour and take this to…oh I didn't know we had customers" Tsunade said as she walked over to the group of teens. "Welcome to Kamikaze café, I am Tsunade and my husband is in the kitchen preparing more sweets and cakes, I hope Naruto has been treating you well" Tsunade said as she watched the teens nod their heads and listened to the little yes ma'am's every now and again.

"Tsunade what is it you want me to do?" Naruto asked putting his jacket on.

"Oh yes" Tsunade said turning around and walking over to Naruto. "I need you to deliver this and this to the Uchiha compound on the other side of the village if that's okay" Naruto nodded his head and was about to walk out when he was stopped.

"Hey, Naruto, I live there want me to show you where to go" Sasuke asked and Naruto simply nodded his head and smiled before leaving with Gaara and Sasuke.

"They want him" Sakura said in a whisper so only her and her friends could hear her.

"Hell yeah, well good luck to the blond, he's going to need it" Kiba said as they finished their samples and walked out the café and went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear my lovely readers,

lately in fact for a while now I have been having writers block, I can't think of what to right or where to begin or how to end some of my stories. I have been really focusing on my college work which is taking it's time with me as I am a slow at working through everything and will be reading over my stories ASAP so please just give me time. I am still doing another couple of years at college so it will definitely take it's toll on me at some stage. I am truly sorry if you like any of my stories and wish for me to finish them but I am struggling to keep up with them and my college work. I have been given a choice, to either pass my college course or to fail it either way I need to stop writing the stories, I may tend to read the stories other people have written but I will try and sort everything out ASAP thank you for you cooperation through this and I know other writers will also have writers block from time to time. at this moment in time I have gone off Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh and have taken a liking in to Merlin fan fictions so please bear with me, I will try and update as many stories as I can.

Thank you so much for reading and listening to my reasons, I hope everything turns out the best for all of you out their who may read this, but please think about yourselves, think about your life and how you want to live, I know I have and sometimes I think have I chosen the best option for me, to work with children, because I would love to do acting, but then I think what's in it for me at the end, yeah I get to work with lovely children of all ages or I get to act with different people who become like family to you and get to travel the world, so please make the decision yourselves and make sure you go for everything you want in life I know I will.

Thank you again Robyn Lovett : )


End file.
